curiosity killed the cat
by SwagPrincess
Summary: Bella is curious about the mysterious Jasper Whitlock and wants to find out about his past but whenever she gets close enough to ask Alice or Edward get in the way, but what happens when the rest of the cullens leave for a long hunt leaving Jasper at home by himself? Will Bella finally find out about his past or why they've been kept apart?
1. Chapter 1

**hey thanks for checking this out :) this is my second fan fiction sorry if its bad but I'm learning from my mistakes, anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything the twilight series belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyers but you all knew that ;) **

* * *

**Bella is Curious to know the mystery Cullen that is Jasper Whitlock but is always stopped by Edward or Alice so what happens when they all leave for a hunt leaving Jasper home alone? OOC**

* * *

**Bella** **POV**

I walked into the Cullen mansion and went to my 'place' by Edwards side as he called it, God he is getting on my nerves so much lately with his superior attitude and know it all comments but for whatever reason I'm still with him and I know what you're thinking why? I don't know either.

I tuned in to their conversation at the mention of my name "huh?' I said 'wow smart one Bella' I mentally told myself "well Bella if you were listening you would know that we are going on a long hunt for a couple days and we were trying to decide who should stay behind with you" Edward said in an bored tone

"I don't need a babysitter "I said annoyed that he thinks I am to weak to take care of myself "yes you do Bella your a Danger magnet and I swear to God if I turned my back for 10 seconds you would probably fall and break your neck" he said with his all to familiar 'back down' face on "NO I DONT EDWARD! I GOT ON JUST FINE BEFORE WE MET!" I said yelling at him watching Edwards face get angrier at every word .

I saw jasper raise a hand to his head and I sent him a sorry look realising how this must be affecting him before turning back to Edward with a look of pure anger 'goodbye Edward" I said coldly before walking out the front door to my truck and driving away.

* * *

when I got home I sat down on my bed grabbing my IPod, finding all the songs on there that Edward doesn't like and putting it on repeat, I just sat their for hours thinking about who I used to be before I met Edward

**flashback:**

**I pulled up to school for my first day at phoenix high in my dark blue Lamborghini basking in the awed stares of the crowd surrounding my car, running my hand through my hair as I got out and walking though the crowds of people winking at one of the guys I thought was cute, I proceeded to walk with undeniable confidence as I went to the office "hi I'm Isabella swan here for my timetable" I said to the woman starring at me from behind the desk "h-h-here you are miss" she said handing to me " thank you I said with a kind smile walking out of the office. I looked down to see what class I had first**

**CHEMESTRY l MRS DOYLE l A1 (A/N: sorry if this doesn't make sense to anyone this is just how mine is set up )**

**"okay now where's A1" I muttered to myself, since the bell hadn't rang yet I wandered around the school occasionally stopping to talk to people but otherwise memorising the school. When the bell finally rang I walked up to the cute guy near me and put on my best innocent face "hey I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where my classroom is?' I said throwing him my most dazzling smile knowing exactly where the classroom was "y-yeah sure" he said stuttering before regaining his composure "I mean yeah okay names Tyler by the way" he said trying to act cool we walked to class together talking and laughing the entire way even though we had just met, we became fast friends and soon I was the most popular girl in school, I was the 'it' girl hot, confident, smart, honest and the kind of person who was liked by everyone **

**end flashback**

now look at me I hide from the spotlight, I lie, and I have failed sooo many tests from Edward dragging me to his house when I need to study and I have no confidence also thanks to him who never forgets to point out my flaws and tell me how bad I look, I'm a mere shell of who I used to be.

that's when I decided I wasn't going to be Edwards little 'pet' anymore, I decided I'm going back to who I was before I met the Cullens and if any of them want to be my friend when they see who I really am they are welcome well except Alice and Edward because they are to controlling they always tell me who I can and can't see like Jacob for example I mean I've known him since I was little why shouldn't I be able to see my best friend! and Jasper... I find jasper to be a mystery I mean all I actually know about him if what he looks like, he was an empath and that he has a 'bad' past... I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock on my door

"Bella, I ordered some pizza do you want some?" Charlie asked through the door "yeah I guess" I said hopping up and walking downstairs where Charlie was waiting with a plate of pizza " here you are bells" he said handing me the plate "thanks ch-dad " I said, Charlie broke into a grin and hugged me, when he pulled back I was smiling as well "goodnight dad" I said as I waked to my room with my pizza.

* * *

after a night of flashback dreams I realised why jasper is such a mystery to me. The simple answer Alice and Edward, whenever I tried to talk to talk to Jasper one of them would get in the way dragging one of us from the room with some stupid excuse but now I just have to figure out why they did that?

* * *

after a very uneventful morning I decided to go shopping for a new wardrobe after all my current clothes were either Edward or Alice approved not Bella approved and far from it, it was all loose flowy dresses that made me look like I just came from a church choir or the occasional pair of jeans in the worst colours from Alice's 80's faze I suppressed a shudder.

my style was more leather pants, high heeled boots and band shirts and leather jackets that kind of thing but not gothic or anything more a combination of sexy/casual unlike some of the things Alice got which were slutty/ugly those clothes were hidden in the back of my closet with my favourite pair of shoes which are my cowboy boots which are definitely NOT Alice approved.

when I got home with at least 23 bags I walked to my closet throwing out all the clothes Alice bought me and replacing t with the stuff I bought with a nod of satisfaction at the clothes before logging onto my chatbook page and calling EmmettIsTheBoss soon his face filled the screen "nice username Emmett" I said sarcastically 'thanks bellsy" he said not getting the sarcasm, I just rolled my eyes

" anyway I was just wondering if you and Rosalie wanted to go to the park with me?" I asked "ummm I dunno let me go ask Rosie " he said walking off the screen just as jasper walked past "hey jasper' I called out his head snapped towards the screen, when he saw it was me he smiled and walked over

"hey Bella" he said his accent slipping though "hey me, Emmett and Rosalie might be going to the park wanna come with us?" I said hoping he would say yes I really want to find out more about him "yeah I"d love to" he said his smile getting bigger, I did a small victory dance in my head, just then Emmett came back with Rosalie in tow "move jasper' said Jasper rolled his eyes and walked away "BELLA" Emmett said excitedly "'Rosie said yes! When are we leaving" "now" I said but ill pick you up and Jasper is going as well"" okay" Rosalie and Emmett said together.

after I did my makeup I got changed into my cowboy boots, black jean shorts and red flannelette shirt I drove to the storage units where my baby was being kept, my Lamborghini I swapped it out for my Chevy and drove to the Cullen's mansion.

When I pulled up Emmett's eyes were so wide he looked like a cartoon character, I couldn't help but laugh "Bella you do realise stealing cars is illegal right?" Emmett said eyes still wide "yeah I know my dad's chief of police remember? this is my car from Phoenix" I said calmly "cool" was all Rosalie said before getting in the back Emmett not far behind "where's Jasper" I asked "Right here" an accented voice came from next to me "god Jasper don't do that! now get in" I said as jasper flashed to the opposite side of the car so he was riding shotgun

* * *

I talked to jasper the entire way to the park finding out his favourite movie - man from snowy river , colour - red , memory - going riding with his sister Sarah when he was 12 and discovering a small lake surrounded by trees and the prettiest wild flowers he'd ever seen and full of colourful fish, it became their place and no-one else new about it.I was honoured he'd share such a precious memory from his human life with me

when we arrived at the park Emmett practically ran from the car towards the playground, when we caught up to him he was sitting on the swing, it was funny seeing a man of Emmett's build on a tiny little swing in a children's playground and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so since both Rosalie and Jasper both burst out laughing at the same time I did not that Emmett cared but it was nice hearing Jasper laugh since whenever I visit he's always so serious but the happiness was short lived as Alice stormed up us and started telling Jasper off "JASPER! what do you think your doing? I told you to go on a hunt today but instead you go to the park!" she said angrily, I narrowed my eyes I mean every time we are together one of them splits us up, but I will not give up yet I will get to know Jasper whether they want me to or not.

**so there it is I was going to write more but if I don't stop it'll be like 2 500 words and for all I know it sucks but there will be another chapter up maybe next week? I don't know but soon. sorry if any words didn't make sense I'm Australian and sometimes type my slang instead of the full word** **also I apologize for my punctuation problems its just not something I'm good at. **

**don't forget to read, review and enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey... so I meant to update sooner but I got sick and when I got better my laptop crashed *cough* bad luck *cough* and my internet is really slow on my computer 'till Friday so I'm typing this on my ipod that chooses when it wants to work but it's done so without further adieu I present Chapter 2 **

**Jasper POV **

I turned towards Alice's car and started walking but I only got a few steps before I stopped dead as I realized something... I major Jasper Whitlock have gone soft, something I vowed would never happen but it has.

I mean look at me I only ever wear _Alice_ approved clothing and I only visit _Alice_ approved friends and drive_ Alice _approved cars! and here I am walking away from one of the few people in my existence that make me happy because _Alice_ said to!

well no more! I am Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War and I will not be controlled by this 'pixie' any more!

I turned around to face Alice "I'm not leaving, Alice" I said with the proud voice of 'the major'.

**Bella POV**

Jasper turned away from us and started walking to Alice's car, ' is that it ' I thought, he's just going to give up? but as I focused on his face I saw his jaw set in determination as he started to turn around to face Alice once more.

he walked forward a few steps towards Alice before stopping to stand in a very confident almost military like stance and said "I'm not leaving Alice" in a voice that matched his stance, proud and full of confidence.

I watched as Alice's face flickered from sadness to fear to anger "fine, but we will talk about this later" she said stomping off to her yellow Porsche.

as soon as she was gone I turned and hugged Jasper "thank you for not leaving Jasper" I said quietly as his ridged stance slowly melted away and he hugged me back "no problem Bella" he replied almost as quietly, but of course Emmett just had to ruin the moment.

"awww look at the two love birds" Emmett said in his usual booming but slightly teasing voice.

Jasper quickly stepped back "Emmett!" Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"What?" Emmett asked confused "nothing Em" I said shaking my head "anyway any ideas about what we should do now?"I asked looking at Emmett as his face lit up in excitement

"WE SHOULD PLAY COPS AND ROBBERS!" He yelled excitedly getting a few weird stares from people walking past, I raised my eyebrow "how old are you Emmett?"

He grinned at me "68" he said smirking "but please belly-boo can we play cops and robbers" he said giving me the puppy dog eyes " fine " I sighed "YES! okay Jasper and Rosie are cops and I'm the robber" he said grinning

"what about me?" I asked cautiously " you're my hostage " he said smirking as he threw me over his shoulder running off slightly faster than the average human "Emmett!" I screamed as he ran.

I looked behind us at Jasper and Rosalie to see they were running behind us and I couldn't help laughing once I saw the look on Jasper's face.

Emmett kept running until he was about a meter from my car and put me down only to be tackled by Jasper, I went and stood next to Rosalie while they wrestled on the grass "how long do you think it'll take jasper to pin Emmett?" I asked as I watched Emmett fail to attack jasper time and time again

"about ten seconds" Rosalie laughed and true to her word ten seconds later Emmett was pinned face down in the grass with Jasper sitting on him looking victorious and smug As he got off Emmett and walked over to us

"are you okay Bella?" He asked his smug face morphing into one of worry "yeah I'm fine but I'm a little bit hungry so how about we go get something to eat?" I asked "yeah okay" they all said together.

* * *

After I finished eating I turned to look at the three vamps in my car "well I don't really want to go home yet because we weren't at the park very long and I need to talk to you guys " I said honestly " me neither Bellarina " Emmett said with his usual cheeky grin on his face "same" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time "okay then what should we do?" I asked before turning and smiling at Emmett.

"Why don't we go to Edward an I's meadow, I mean I can talk to you on the way there and the meadow is a large open area away from humans so you won't have to pretend to be human" I suggested "sounds like fun" Rosalie said smiling at me and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I shook my head and smiled back before looking at Jasper "I agree with Rose" Jasper smiled and knowing Emmett always agrees with Rosalie I started driving to the meadow.

we got to the edge of the woods roughly 10 minutes later and hopped out of the car "hey I just need to talk to Rosalie and Emmett quickly okay jasper?" "yeah that's fine" he replied and walked into the woods to give us some privacy

"okay so Rosalie umm I was wondering if I could call you Rose you know if you don't still hate me?" I asked nervously "yes you can Bella and I never hated you I just hated that you let Alice and Edward control you like that" she said smiling warmly

"and Rose could I just talk to Emmett quickly?" I asked " umm sure " she said confused and walled away the same way jasper went "

"so Emmett I was thinking about pulling a prank on Rose and Jasper" I said cautiously unsure how he would react "yes! You've finally joined the the dark side Bella" Emmett said with an Evil grin on his face " so what did you have in mind " he asked leaning closer.

"Well I thought you could run me into the forest and catch the animal that smells most like human, drain it and make sure to get blood on you're face then I'll scream and pretend to be almost dead and you just pretend to be a blood crazed vamp and it should fool them" I said proud of my well thought out plan

"but what about my eyes bells? They'll be gold still?" i smirked and ran to my car "I have red contacts in my glove box, I was going to use them on halloween but now's good to" , " awesome " Emmett high fives me

"well let's go if we talk to long they'll come to find us and you still need to hunt, oh and ill need some of that blood on my wrist we can use the bite from James to make it look like you bit me " I smiled " okay bellarina let's go " Emmett said and ran deep into the forest, put me down and ran off to find an animal.

When he got back he had blood surrounding his mouth and on his right hand.

He rubbed the blood on his hand over my scar and put in the contacts and I gotta say he played his part well and spent a couple seconds getting into character before crouching down and motioning for me to lay beneath him, then raising my wrist to make it look to any approaching vampire he'd just drank from it.

I screamed the most horrified scream I could mange and then closed my eyes lowering my heartbeat as much as I could waiting for them to get here.

as soon as Emmett heard them approaching he turned his head and growled not dropping my wrist and playing his part perfectly, I heard a gasp from Rose and a growl from Jasper

"Emmett! What have you done!" Jasper yelled pain and anger clear in his voice while Rose's unneeded breaths sped up,I slightly opened my eye and looked at their faces and burst out laughing at the absolute horror on their faces 'they fell for it!' I thought and burst out laughing at the same time as Emmett

"good one belly" he laughed and high fives me again while Rose and Jasper just had looks of confusion on their faces which made us laugh more before Emmett explained " belly here had a great idea to prank you and man was it epic" he boomed

" but your eyes " Rose said shakily " contacts " Emmett said taking them out and putting them back in their case as I was pulled into a tight hug by Jasper "never scare me like that again" He said sounding like he was going to cry if he could "ok Jas" I said hugging him back while the voice in my head wondered 'why does he care so much?'

**so there it is chapter 2 sorry if it's bad but in my defence I'm new to this and still a little sick but oh well.. also if you decide to read this story then you are all kinds of awesome sauce so thx for reading :)**


End file.
